


Follow my steps [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancing Lessons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. Chapter 1

A small dance lesson with Erik dance teacher. It's a little inspired by Dirty Dancing, a little, just a little...it's the summer mood essentially ^_^'!   
And this drawing is dedicated to a very friendly supporter who following me on Tumblr : 123toytoy1243 ! Thanks a lot for your adorable and kind words on all my works !!

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160730083208568286.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160730083208708999.jpg.html)


	2. Modern ballet AU

Charles and Erik are two dancers in a troupe of contemporary ballet.   
This illustrates one of their rehearsals.   
They prepare a modern choreography. 

I'd love to read a fanfic on this topic.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160821104741342064.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160821104741775424.jpg.html)


End file.
